Yamis mystery girl
by Kade27
Summary: i had to redo this so the story is about yami finding out he has a wife. duz he still lover her? or is he tricking himself? what will happen? ive never done this before so pleaseR
1. Chapter 1

Note: First of all, I do not own yugioh. I've never written a story so don't be too hard on me. I've finally decided to do it for fun.

I also decided not to make Serenity Joeys sister. They are cute but I think she has much more potential. So u just gotta read and see.

Yugi ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He was so excited about starting the first day of Senior year at Dominoe. He had finally grown a few more inches and was actually quite a catch with the ladies. He still was no Yami but a heartthrob nonetheless. Speaking of Yami, it was him yugi was running up to see. After all the drama with fighting evil, Yami finally had his own body. He looked just like Yugi just a little fiercer. He also managed to be in the same grade as the rest of the gang. The name he used in school was Yami Mouto…yugis cousin.

Yugi entered the room to see Yami resting on his bed. "HEY!!! It's too bad you didn't come to school today…it was really fun! This is going to be an awesome year" yugi shouted and startling yami.

"oh really, and why is that?' yami asked

" well, its senior year..prom…graduation…I don't know…everything is just on a whole new level. And speaking of new levels…guess who asked out Tea today?" yugis voice had so much excitement and there was a huge grin on his face.

" well I would assume you. I do not know anyone else who likes that quack as much as you. And I wish I could have come today but my stomach was killing me. "

"ya I kno…oh by the way. We pretty much have all the same classes together except a couple. The whole gang is in our classes that we share. And since they are in all of mine im assuming you have a couple ones on your own. I picked up your schedule today."

Yamis face look expressionless when he was told that almost all his classes were with the gang.

"yugi, don't get me wrong, I love your friends but there are times when I need to be alone. Ive gotten almost all my memory back and I love this life im living now but I just need to try and figure out the rest of my past on my own…im sort of glad to have some classes without ya'll"

Yugi stuck his tongue out and threw a pillow at the pharaoh.

"yes I know and im not hurt by that. But oh hey, there is this new girl in class too. Shes really hot….but umm..shes not exactly nice. Actually she reminds me of kaiba. I tried talking to her but she blew me off and she has that famous kaiba look. You know the one where he always seems bothered and angry?"

Yami got up and walked over to the door. He turned to yugi and said "well Il be at school tomorrow. And don't worry about her shes prolly just shy. Besides, for someone who only has eyes for tea you were quick to call her hot…" yami smiled before walking out and saying "ill be back later. Call me if you need anything" while walking down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own yugioh.

Yami walked into his first class of the day…history. Just like yugi had said the whole gang was there. He was glad to have a class with them but it didn't bother him that he didn't sit anywhere near them. The seats were assigned so he sat in the desk in the middle of class. Duke sat behind him but aside from that everyone else was sitting in the desks to the right. Next to him was a pretty red haired girl.

Her hair was long, to the middle of her back. It was red but mixed in with brown. She had light to almost pale skin and a small nose. Her eyes were big and hazel but looked empty. Yami caught a glimpse of her while going to sit down. As he sat he turned and noticed the rest of her features. He understood why Yugi had said she was hot. The pleated skirt barely covered her butt as she sat and she had nice boobs. They weren't small but actually quite big. She was only about 5'2 but they didn't make her look unproportional. Upon further looking he noticed how tiny she really was.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Yami jumped but then realized that it was duke who had reached over the seat and appeared next t him.

Yami turned around and whispered to duke "sorry I got carried away…she's pretty" he had said referring to the girl next to him.

"Don't bother, she's not exactly nice. But hey you are hot and good with the ladies. I'm not gonna deny but your crush is beyond hot. She's sexy. Ya'll would look cute together...go for it"

_She looks familiar but shes new here. I have never seen her before. Damn I didn't catch her name. _Yami thought to himself while walking down the hall. He was walking to his next class when he noticed the girl up ahead. She was stopped at a locker and he noticed that it was right next to his.

Yami walked up to the locker and opened it. The girl never turned around to even see who was next to her. At the corner of his eye he watched her throw books into the locker. She looked angry as if school was already taking its toll on her.

" Ren… I need to talk to you" said a deep voice.

Yami turned around to see Kaiba trying to talk to the girl.

" What do you want" she girl responded. Her voice was the sweetest he had ever heard but he could sense the anger in it.

" don't talk to me like that, I need to see you when school is over, Ill probably be gone by then so meet me at my office. "

"I don't have time I need to go to practice as soon as I leave. And of course I have to walk since somebody took my car keys."

Yami turned to walk off. The conversation was none of his business but he was very interested. In fact, it made him want t know the girl better. Luckily as he walked off Tea stopped him. She started going on about her classes. Yami pretended to listen but continued easedropping on kaiba.

"Serenity! You need to listen to me. I hate how stubborn you are. YOU WERE DRUNK! THAT'S WHY I TOOK YOUR FUCKEN KEYS AWAY" Since kaiba screamed that last part the whole hall had their attention on them.

Kaiba started to walk off then said "be there or else".

The red head, Serenity, slammed the locker and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I don't own yugioh

Serenity sat down at the two seated table while the rest of the kids piled in.

_I don't understand why he treats me like that. I've never done anything to him. Why is he in charge on me anyway? Couldn't that freak of a father put someone more worthy to be responsible of me?_

"Hello…"

Serenity turned around to see a familiar face sitting next to her.

_Jeez as if my day could get any worse. Why do I have to sit next to him of all people?_

Yami sat down next to Serenity. He had already greeted her but she did not say anything in return. Instead he watched her study him.

"Hi" finally came her reply.

"Serenity right?" he asked

"Yes"

"I heard Kaiba calling you that in the hall. I heard him yelling at you. I hate the way he treats people but apparently you know him"

Serenity opened her notebook and began writing the stuff on the board. She noticed that known of Yamis so called group were in the class with them. Probably because it was an art class and she knew none of them had talent.

"I noticed that none of your friends are in this class…don't you feel alone?" she asked.

"No not really. Occasionally I have to rid myself of them. It's like my personal reflection time. How do you know who my friends are?"

Yami had turned to face her with a look of confusion. Serenity turned and met his gaze._damn he still has those beautiful eyes .I remember how they used to make me fall for everything he wanted._

"Oh it's no big deal, actually I know a lot about you ate…..I mean Yami". Serenity caught herself before she called him by his true name.

"What did you call me" Yami looked shocked.

"I'm sorry I was thinking about what to tell Kaiba when I see him and what I was saying to you. I tend to do that a lot

Serenity blushed and turned around before he could see.

As the two walked out of class Yami realized she had almost past him up. He watched as her skirt bounced and revealed more skin with every movement. He noticed how her hair swayed as she walked.

"Serenity wait up!"

Yami caught up with her. He noticed how her head barely made it up to his cheek as they walked together.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?' he asked.

"Yes but I do not trust the word of others. I'm warning you now. In case you haven't noticed I do not have friends and I do not want them. I don't need anyone in my life to be happy and if you're thinking of landing a quick score then you better look elsewhere. I don't have time in my life for love or heartbreak…" and with that she walked away leaving Yami stunned and a bit confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own yugioh

Im sorry if it sux but the good parts r coming up. I think…

Yami walked through the door of the game shop. It had already been a month since school started and everyday was starting to feel the same. He would come home to find Yugi and all the gang hanging out. Or he would come home to Yugi and tea cuddled on the couch. Even though they were together she would still try to get yamis attention.

On this particular day he decided to go to the park and avoid everyone at the game shop.

Instead what he found was Duke sitting in the grass near the pond. Yami sat next to him because he honestly didn't mind Duke. Everyone seemed to have a best friend and in Yamis case it was Duke. Tristan, Joey, tea, and yugi were the perfect friends. They all had a bond that Duke, Ryou and Yami didn't seem to share therefore the three of them were good friends. Bakura on the other hand was just a loner but a friend nonetheless.

"hey duke, wat are you doing here. Shouldn't you be at your shop?"

"not today, school didn't go so well so im just relaxing. Besides that's why I hire people under me. I can do whatever I want."

Yami chuckled at his honest answer.

"what went wrong today?"

"well im a babe magnet. Yet that girl you chases after…Serenity…just humiliated me. I don't like being rejected"

" don't let her get to you duke, I really don't know what to think of her. She rejected me too but im not as stuck up as you are. No offense. I still like her though. But she hasn't said a word to me since the second day of school."

Duke flashed Yami a smile. "so why do you still like her?"

" I don't know, there is just something about her. I want to get to know her better. I know she has some type of relationship with Kaiba but I don't think they are together.. ill give it some time before I try again. "

Yami stood up and said goodbye to duke before he walked away. _Since there is nothing to do today and it is Friday maybe ill go see ishizu. Being Friday there shouldn't be anyone at the museum._


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own yugioh…but I wish I was a character…lol...

Yami walked into the museum. Along the way he passed many places that were hotspots on Friday afternoons. He even bumped into Tea at the arcade. She looked so excited to see him and for once he didn't really mind her company. She walked with him to the museum where he was happy to part ways since she was so close to him the entire time.

"Pharaoh...how nice to see you" said a soft voice. Yami turned around to see Ishizu bowing before him.

"Please Ishizu don't do that. Consider me a friend" he replied.

They both walked over to a sitting area in the corner of the museum. It was shadowed by many of the exhibits and since nobody was at the museum it was really private.

"So what is troubling you Atem?"

"Nothing much, I'm just trying to find my place in this world. I like being alive at this time and I like knowing my past but I can't help the feeling that something is missing"

"You just need to give it some time. Have you seen Mana lately?"

"No. I haven't seen her since school started. I know she went on the trip with you and Odian but I haven't seen her. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

Ishizu opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as someone had screamed her name really loudly.

"ISHIZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity screamed.

When she had gotten to the museum she searched for Ishizu in the usual spots they meet but wasn't able to find her.

"Pharaoh follow me but stay out of sight. What you are about to find out may help you feel like yourself again. "

Yami did as he was told and followed Ishizu until she turned the corner. He hid behind a wall since he knew Ishizu had stopped walking but he couldn't see who she was talking to although the voice was familiar.

"Yes my Queen?" Ishizu had said.

Yami jerked his head up in shock. _Queen!! I have…had a wife. Why didn't Ishizu tell me this sooner?_

"Ishizu I need some advice. I know I should have come to you sooner but I was nervous"

"What is it my queen? What is wrong?"

"I came across the Pharaoh. I don't know what to do. At first I was angry when I saw him but I know he doesn't remember anything. Ishizu…I realized that I miss him but I'm scared of getting hurt. What if he hurts me again?"

"My queen. You will never know the answer until you do something about it. Approach him. You may actually like the results. I promise you...he won't hurt you again"

Ishizu watched as Serenities faced reddened. She looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Seto would be angry if he found out that I even take an interest in Atem. I know he does not believe in his past. But it is the past that explains this grudge that he holds against him."

"It will be okay. Just follow your heart. I believe it can work. "

Serenity turned around to walk out and looked back at Ishizu.

"Thank you. I feel a bit better but I still don't think it is the right time."

"You're welcome my queen. Be careful on r way home"

Yami turned to see the girl as she walked out.

_Oh my god! Its serenity!_

"Ishizu, how come you didn't tell me I had a wife?"

"I'm sorry Atem; I needed you to find out on your own. I cannot just tell you the things your mind has blocked out. And you still some ways to go before your full memory is back but your are almost there. "

"I understand and I will not ask any more questions but I'm still thinking about a lot."

"I know Pharaoh, I wish you luck and if you need anything else please let me know"

Omg I keep writing this story hoping that someone will read it. I don't know what to think. Should I quit? Please let me know by reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Yugioh…

Yami walked into a room that seemed to be in an old palace. He noticed that his clothing changed from the school uniform that he previously had on to a white robe with gold jewelry.

_Where am I? The last thing I remember was sitting on the couch in the living room and now I'm here…what's going on? _

The room he walked into was dark but he noticed some light coming into the balcony on the far end of the room. The light was coming from the moon that was visible in the night sky.

_It's so pretty. I'm guessing this is my bedroom._

Yami walked over to the balcony to continue enjoying the beauty of the moon. As soon as he stepped out he noticed a small body curled onto the floor. The persons face was covered her red hair but he knew who it was.

"Serenity" Yami yelled in shock. He rushed to her side and removed her hair from her face.

His eyes widened as he saw the discoloration from the bruises on her face and the blood trickling from her mouth. _What happened? Why is she hurt? _Yami sat on the ground and shifted her into his arms, cradling her and she regained consciousness.

"Pharaoh I am sorry, I do not know what I did wrong. Atem please don't be angry with me. I love you" she managed to say in a soft voice.

Tears formed in Yamis eyes. It bothered him that she was hurt he knew what had happened.

"I love you too" he said as he let the tears fall onto her robe. He held her close as he picked her up and brought her back inside from the balcony.

_How could this have happened?_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own yugioh

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It had been over a month since Yami had discovered the truth about his wife. He would sit next to her in class everyday but still did not have the guts to speak to her. Ever since he discovered that Serenity was his wife he had been having dreams and remembering how good it felt to be with her.

But with those pleasant memories also came the bad ones that he wished he would have forgotten for good. But he knew nothing can change the past and the only thing he could do was continue to work on gaining her trust.

It was lunch time at Domino high but Yami did not feel like sitting and eating with the group. Everyday was the same ritual. Joey would stuff his face and argue with Tristan over who was the best at whatever they topic of the day was. Tea and Yugi would laugh at their antics and Duke and Ryou would occasionally join in.

Yami walked through the outside eating area and searched the crowd for a particular red headed girl. He looked towards the corner of the yard and noticed her sitting underneath a large tree. There wasn't anyone else around so he decided to finally confront her.

It was mid October, about a week and a half away from Halloween. Yami had heard of a costume party that Mokuba would be throwing at the Kaiba mansion but he was unsure about attending. He knew many people would but he still hadn't made his decision.

Yami sat down next to Serenity but she failed to acknowledge the fact that he was there.

"Serenity, what are you doing" he asked while watching her write on a piece of paper.

She turned to look at him in confusion but still answered his question "I am doing the art assignment where we need to fill out info about ourselves. You know the favorite color, animal, fruit thing."

"Oh, I haven't done that yet. But we still have time. We barely got it today so I can do it tonight and turn it in tomorrow. "

"Well...you do that but I want to do mine now"

Yami watched as she flipped the paper over to finish the questions on the back side.

"Hmmm...Favorite color" she had said.

"Purple…like my eyes" Yami had answered for her. And to his amazement, she wrote it down,

"Favorite fruit?"

Yami leaned closer to her.

"Your favorite fruit is blacker berries. Your favorite animal is a cat. Your favorite time of day is the night. And last but not least…Your favorite feature about the opposite sex is their eyes. In my case, you favorite color help make my eyes your favorite feature about me"

_Oh lord, I said too much. I came on too strong. _Yami had thought.

"How did you know all those things" Serenity asked with a look of shock upon her face. Yami fixed his attention to a group of students across the yard.

"Ren, I'm so sorry. I know why you hate me, and I know who you are. I know about our past together. I remember everything. I can't deny it any longer. I just want you to know I still love you and I still want you. I only hope that you want me too"

Serenity's face turned red. At that moment she wanted to slap Yami but knew she shouldn't. _He spoke from the bottom of his heart. I know he is remorseful but should I trust him? I do still love him and I do miss him but I don't know what to do. _

"Atem I don't know"

"Serenity I heard you talking to Ishizu a while back. I know everything I did wrong and I even had Mana confirm it. I m truly sorry and I don't know how I could ever harm someone as meaningful as you. Please, just give me a second chance. Come with me to Kaibas costume party."

"Atem, I don't know. I'll try but...wait...do you mean Mokubas party? I'm sorry but that's on Halloween night and I have practice that I cannot miss."

"What type of Practice?"

"Oh, I'm a figure skater. I love the ice and I love skating so I decided to purse that passion. But right now we are rehearsing the Nutcracker for Christmas. I know it seems a bit early but u can never have enough practice. But like I said I'm sorry I can't go to that. But I do want to try giving it another shot. I can't be angry forever I suppose."

Tea looked through the crowded schoolyard and noticed her crush sitting next to the new girl.

"I knew I should have taken the opportunity when it came up. What am I to do now? I can't live with these lies and feelings forever"

She turned back around and into the cafeteria where she sat down next to Yugi. He turned to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Something wrong" he asked.

"No Yugi. Everything's alright"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own yugioh….

It was the day before the big costume party and everyone was so excited. Well…everyone but Yami. He had spent a week trying to convince Serenity to go but she refused. According to him it was like "talking to a brick wall." So he had given up just hours before figuring it was just no use.

School was already out so Tea, Yami, Joey, and Tristan sat at a table in a small café just a few blocks away from the school. They had decided to waste time waiting for Yugi and Duke who were finishing up a history project.

"Hmm…this sandwich didn't fill me up…" Joey said while turning to find the waiter who was nowhere in sight. When he didn't see him Joey yelled out

"WAITOR!!!! BRING ME A DELUXE PIZZA WITH EXTRA PEPPERONI, AND MUSTARD"

Everyone's face turned Red and decided to look the other way. Yami stared out the window at the people passing by hoping that he might see his beloved. Tea watched him stare into space and decided to spice up the conversation between the four of them.

"So guys, what do ya'll think of the new girl? Serenity right?" she had asked.

Yami's head whipped around to meet her gaze.

"I think she's pretty hot but she isn't nice at all. I swear she may bite my head off the next time I look at her" Tristan had answered.

"Well, maybe if you stopped staring at her then she wouldn't. JEEZ, any moment u get you're staring at her chest or ass! JUST LAY OFFA HER YOU MORON….although she is…" Joey chimed in but didn't finish because the next thing they knew the pizza was in front of their faces.

Yami stood up and walked away from the group. Tristan and Team had turned to watch him leave knowing something had upset him but Joey was stuffing his face with pizza to even notice.

Seto Kaiba watched as the taller of the lookalike Yugi's walked out of the café. Little did the group know but Kaiba had been sitting in the booth behind them and heard everything they had said.

_How dare those idiots judge her? They are the last people that should be talking about anyone. Even though that mutt stood up for her I know he was about to say something else about her. And that Tea…who does she think she is? It's obvious she is jealous. I have seen the way she gets defensive around serenity. Life would be so much less complicated without her. Serenity needs me and I don't want that responsibility any longer. She's nothing but trouble. _

Kaiba placed a bill on the counter and took his coffee with him as he left the shop. The whole café turned to watch the great Seto Kaiba walk out and get into the limo but as usual he paid no mind to them.


	9. Chapter 9

I still don't own yugioh…

(story)

Yami walked out of the café with nowhere to go. He didn't feel right sitting in the café with the guys so he just walked out. He found himself walking down a quiet street near a park where there was some children. The sun was starting to set and he crossed the street and ended up in front of a giant building.

The sign read **Domino Skating Rink **and Yami walked in.

He stood at the door and realized that the ice rink itself was a level down from the entrance. Upon walking in there was a ticket booth to the right side and everything else was seating around the entire rink. He didn't move from the entrance because he had a view of the skaters on the ice. Of course the first one he spotted was serenity. Yami watched as her slender body jumped in to the air, spun, and landed without any sort of tumble or slip up.

"Excuse me." he heard someone say. He turned around to see a tall short woman with straight long black hair and a tanned complexion.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for…" he started but was cut off.

"Oh my god! I know you….YOU'RE THE KING OF GAMES….YOU ARE YAMI MOUTO…" the small woman said with a giant smile on her face.

"What is someone like you doing in a skating rink….I mean…it's just you're the king of games…not that you can't skate…I'm sorry" she finished.

Yami moved towards her and shook her hand. He looked up past the woman and noticed Serenity heading their way.

As she walked up he finished his conversation with the woman.

"Don't worry about it because it happens a lot. I was actually here to see this lovely lady right her" while Serenity take her spot next to the woman.

After a while of discussion with the woman and serenity, Yami learned the woman's name was Rose and just because he showed up to the rink she decided to end practice a little early. So, Yami waited outside the rink for Serenity to come out.

(Scene change)

It was already dark outside and only a few streetlights lit up the area. He glanced over at the park that was now deserted and noticed why. There was only one single light in the tennis court. He head the door open and stared at the girl standing underneath the lamp in over the door.

Serenity smiled as she watched him watching her.

Yami admired her body in the clothes that were barely worth being called "clothes". She had on a long sleeved button up lavender shirt. She matched it with a black pleated mini skirt that barely covered her backside and a pair of lavender snow boots that went halfway up her leg.

"Hey, why did you show up today?" she asked while walking towards him.

"I wanted to see you. I know we aren't officially together but I figured we have to start somewhere"

"True. So Atem, what would you like to do?"

He looked around and led her across the street towards the park.

"Let's hang out at this park for a while and just talk. Then maybe we can get something to eat. How does that sound?" he asked while they walked towards the playground. Serenity nodded.

(Scene change)

Serenity sat on the swing. It was starting to get a little chilly outside but she brushed it off. Yami watched her as she pushed herself to move on the swing then stopped and stared at him. He walked to the steps that led to a long bridge that led to a slide.

The structure was made of wood and the bridge had walls that kept ones using the bridge hidden from the ones on the outside. He got halfway through the bridge when Serenity caught up to him and grabbed his hand where she held it as he turned to face her.

Yami took the chance to overlook her body. He noticed that she was shivering a bit and then turned his attention to her chest where it was obvious that she as cold.

"So, what did you want to talk about" she had asked breaking the silence between them.

"I love you" was his only reply

Yami then placed his hand on her hips, pulled her close, and placed his lips against hers. Serenity let out a small moan before she began to kiss back. He pushed her against the wall of the bridge and rubbed his hands up her side. His lips moved from hers to her neck and his hands rubbed over her shirt.

He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and stared at her exposed chest.

"Atem stop" she said but sadly she received no reply.

Yami's fingers instead started to roughly touch the pink nipples as she moaned. He pushed himself against her once last time and kissed her lips before taking a couple steps back.

"Atem" she said

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. But I stopped….I'm sorry" he said as he looked down.

Serenity moved towards him and hugged him. She placed her head on his chest and tightened her grip.

"I love you Atem"


	10. Chapter 10

Yami held Serenity close to him as they rode an elegant elevator up to her apartment. After they left the park they had decided to eat and didn't realize that it was not until past midnight when they left the dinner. He had texted Yugi to let him know that he wasn't going home and he would see him at school tomorrow.

When the elevator finally stopped they were on the 15th floor. The door opened and as they walked out he realized there was only one door in the hall. From the outside he building looked quite roomy and as if it held many apartments within the floor.

Serenity opened the door and led him in. as soon as the lights came on he realized just how amazing her apartment was. He stood at the door way and gazed around the giant living room. From the doorway he could see the lighted city in the distance. They were at the very top floor of the complex that overlooked a residential part of Domino.

"I own the whole top floor. There is ten rooms, seven and a half bathrooms, two dining areas, the gorgeous kitchen, a game room, and two living areas" Serenity said as she led him over to the couch.

"How can you afford this?" Yami asked

"Its family owned so it is already paid for in full, and all utilities get sent to my brother. He pays for everything. My bank accounts, credit cards, spa and gym memberships. I even have a pool that rests on a hidden part of the building in the back. There is a cover above it to block out the sun and it's decorated like a paradise, complete with trees, a waterfall, and everything you would expect in the tropics. And of course, all paid for by my brother"

"That's amazing. He must really love you"

"No, it's more like I'm an obligation"

"Who is your brother?"

Serenity's eyes darted to the windows when she heard the sound of a low flying helicopter. It was the perfect distraction that she needed to avoid the question that Yami has asked.

Before she knew it her e had wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her down on the couch. She moved her head to the side as his lips placed kisses all over her neck.

"Pharaoh…" she moaned as his hands roamed up her shirt and rubbed her stomach

"Do you want me" he asked

"Of course. But under one condition?"

"And what is that?

"You let me be in control"

Serenity looked into his gorgeous lustful eyes. She moved her body upwards and rested on her elbows.

"You are my Pharaoh. I will do whatever it is you desire and fulfill my duties as your queen"

(Scene Change)

On top of the king sized, well made up, bed was Serenity. All she had on was a cherry red string thong and a matching demi bra. She lay in the middle of the bed stroking her bare skin not covered by the bra.

Yami moved onto the bed advanced on top her she. She wrapped her arms around him as they passionately kissed. He adjusted himself so that his boxer briefs, containing his hard and bulging member, rubbed against her thong.

"Open your legs" he commanded then resumed kissing her.

Serenity opened her legs and Yami roughly rubbed himself against her with his lower region.

"Mmhmmm…that feels so good"

With that his movements were faster and he pushed harder against her.

Serenity screamed as she felt the heat rise through her body.

"Pharaoh…don't stop…please!" she screamed.

Serenity threw her head back, and shut her eyes as she felt the waves of ecstasy rush through her body.

"I knew you would like that, but don't think I'm done"

Yami's hands continue to roam her body and finally found their way to her bra. She unhooked it and pulled it off. Instantly, he began to run his hands over her plump, perky, and engorged breasts.

"Serenity, your breasts are so wonderful, I'm so glad you belong to me"

He pinched and toyed with the hard nipples as she rubbed her hands over his chest as well. She was moaning as he began to touch her rougher and drive her crazy.

Suddenly, he stopped. She watched as he pulled off his briefs. His penis was hard, long, and craving her moist insides.

"I'm going to fuck you silly, make you scream, and give you what we have gone without for so long" he said and she pulled her by her hips and closer to him.

He spread her legs open, and pulled of the cherry thong.

He admired her wet and throbbing pussy before thrusting inside her. He entered slowly and groaned as he pushed through her tight insides.

"Oh Pharaoh, it hurts but feels so good, it's been too long…" she managed to say before he pulled back and hit her once again causing her to scream.

Yami placed himself over her and kissed her lips as he began to quickly thrust in and out. He felt the heat between their bodies rise and grew even more excited as he heard her screams.

"Oh pharaoh…please...don't stop...faster...harder"

He felt her become wetter and knew she was near the end. So was he. Yami sped up his thrusts and groaned when Serenity's nails dug into his skin as she reached her orgasm. With one last push he did as well. He released inside of her and collapsed onto her.

They were breathing deeply and passionately kissing as they held each other throughout the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Serenity awoke when she was nudged by Yami. The sun was pouring into the room, causing her eyes to water. She pulled the blankets up to her chest to cover her still naked body.

"Hey, you need to get up and dressed. We are going to be late for class" Yami said as he pulled his pants on.

Serenity moved onto her side and watched him get dressed.

"You can go. I think I'm staying here today."

(SC)

Yami took his seat next to Duke as he barely made it into the class before the bell rang. He didn't even notice when Yugi took the empty seat next to him.

"Hey, where were you last night" Yugi asked.

"I spent the night with a friend" he replied with a smile

"Oh, well I hope you're excited about the party tonight. Everyone else is and I'm sure that Mokuba is going all out to make it an awesome one"

Yami nodded "ya of course I wasn't going to forget"

(SC)

Serenity stepped out of the shower and wrapped the fluffy pink towel around her body.

_I can't believe how sore my body is. It's been so long since I've had sex. Last night was amazing but…I feel so guilty for not being completely honest with him. I miss him already._

Serenity was lost in thought as she walked into her room but was snapped back into reality by the sound of her phone.

1 new text is what was on the screen. She flipped the phone open and read the message

_Why are you not in school? My office 5 tonight. _

Serenity snapped the phone back shut.

"Damn Seto" she cursed aloud.

(SC)

Serenity sat on her couch with Yami wrapped around her.

"So, are you sure you don't want to go with me to the party tonight?" Yami asked Serenity

"Yes, I'm sure so stop asking"

He chuckled and hugged her as he shifted their position so that she rested on top of him.

"You know…I missed seeing you today" she said.

"Oh and why is that?"

"I don't know, I suppose the sex makes me…sentimental…"

"In that case, we should go for round two and maybe you will miss me enough to come with me tonight"

Yami chuckled as Serenity seemed to ponder what he was saying.

"In your dreams. Beside I have a skating meeting at five"

Yami frowned then noticed Serenity unbuttoning her shirt just enough to make her bare chest visible.

"Be a good boy and ill make it up to you though" she said in a sexy voice.

"Oh yes ma'am"

She unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard penis. Serenity slightly lifted her black miniskirt to reveal she had no panties on. She slowly slid onto his dick and began to bounce upon him.

Yami watched as Serenity's breasts bounced with their movements. His hands that were previously around her hips moved up to fondle her chest and make her scream his name. He felt the pressure rise up in his body. Before he knew it he released and was groaned her name within his orgasm.

"Babe, you're amazing" he said as she pulled him out of herself.


End file.
